


Sight for Sore Eyes

by mricj



Series: Cicadas and Gulls [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/pseuds/mricj
Summary: Originally posted onTumblrand it's based off apromptmy dear friend, Femke, sent me.Hope you enjoy, darling!





	Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x103femke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/gifts).



As soon as his head hits the pillow and before sleep came to him, a plan forms itself in the back of Charlie’s mind - get a great night of sleep, the best one he’s had in a while, and call Nate first thing in the morning to inform him about Marlowe’s plans; and after spending endless hours with the Order, as they call themselves, Charlie learns, he isn’t anywhere near as excited as he expected himself to be.

Sleep comes and Charlie can only hope the bad mood goes away once he wakes up, and after what it feels like a short while passes, he comes to - sounds of loud and not so gentle and careless thuds come from upstairs and after cursing to no one in particular but himself, Charlie is on his feet and ready to scare whoever decided to break into his flat at odd hours of the night away. 

And as the sounds come closer, the smell also comes to him - Chloe’s perfume, mixed with alcohol and sweat from spending long hours in airports and too much time in planes. 

“Let me guess, bright eyes,” It’s the first time Charlie sees her in months, and as the shape of her body comes down the stairs, he allows himself to sink back into the comfort of his bed once again. The thuds and the thought of someone breaking into this place had been a nuisance at first but after such a day, Chloe is a sight for sore eyes, and at teasing on his tone, Chloe’s mouth curves into a smile, the first one in god knows how long, “You came all the way from Australia just for _cuddles._ ”

“I’m not sure about _cuddles_ , darling,” And despite how tired Chloe sounds and the dark circles under her eyes, she teases back just as much simply because she _can_ , simply because Charlie is a friend and the best company she’s had in a while - and then, Chloe takes her boots off first and not much longer after that, the tight trousers she’s been wearing for what it feels like far too long before following after him and curling herself on him, “But maybe I’m here for _more_ \- or, maybe, I simply didn’t have anywhere else to go tonight.”

“Nonsense,” Charlie doesn’t waste any time before pulling Chloe to him, as his lips meets with hers; tempting at first but surely there as it gets deep and quicker, Chloe wrapping her legs around his waist in an useless effort to pull him even _closer_ , needing something - _anything_ , really. 

Chloe pulls away then, and there’s a small, almost shy, even, smile resting on their faces. Idiots, both of them, “You _always_ have somewhere else to go.”

“Well, aren’t you a lucky lad then,” Hands coming up to his cheeks, Chloe lets them rest there, “Here I am, choosing you all over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you have any prompts or simply want to discuss anything Uncharted related (or anything else for that matter) hit me up on [Tumblr](http://theladyjanes.tumblr.com). I'm always on there.


End file.
